Certain telecommunications service providers provide Ethernet services to one or more customers across wide area Ethernet services networks. Such services are commonly referred to as “carrier” Ethernet services.
Typically, a carrier Ethernet service provider allocates a certain amount of network bandwidth for a carrier Ethernet service based on a service level agreement (“SLA”) between the service provider and a customer. To increase or decrease the amount of bandwidth allocated for the carrier Ethernet service, the customer must typically submit an order to the service provider (e.g., by way of an order entry web portal) and wait for the service provider to process the order and make appropriate changes to the carrier Ethernet service and/or network. This process of receiving and processing a separate order takes time and does not allow the customer to increase or decrease the bandwidth of the Ethernet service on-demand in real time.